What ever happened to building a Snowman?
by CrazyNerd16
Summary: When Elsa, the future Queen of Arendelle, is proclaimed dead, Anna has to take the Kingdoms reigns and rule the kingdom with a heavy and despaired heart. When words reach her that Elsa really isn't dead, she drops her duties and gets the help of mountain man Kristoff and a snowman named Olaf to get the truth on her sister, and what really happened the night before coronation.
1. Prologue

Author's Notes;

Hey everyone! There are two people working on this story! This is a NEW collab account and we just saw Frozen and loved it. We came up with this, alternate universe FROZEN story and we hope you all enjoy it! Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated :)

Summary: When Elsa, the future Queen of Arendelle, proclaimed dead, Anna has to take the Kingdoms reigns and rule the kingdom with a heavy and despaired heart. When words reaches her that she isn't really dead, she drops her duties and gets the help of mountain man Kristoff and a snowman named Olaf to get the truth on her sister, and what really happened the night before coronation.

**Elsa's Point of View:**

Tomorrow was the day. Tomorrow was the day that I was going to be crowned Queen of Arendelle.

I've been fearing for my this day all of my life, ever since I struck Anna while I was a child. Laying in my bedroom with only myself to talk to, I thought and thought about the day I would take the throne. I tried concealing and practicing my powers for the day where I would have to take off my gloves. How would the people not know of my curse? How? It seemed so impossible, I even demanded Anna take the throne, but its always the eldest child. I would even have to hold my father's sovereign globe and sceptre every day to practice but no matter how hard I tried, frost and ice covered up the beautiful gold. It was obvious, people would know if they saw it.

The night before the coronation, I couldn't sleep. Nightmareish visions plagued my mind the duration of the night. These visions included my people cornering me in the plaza, accusing me of being a monster and a witch. I try to remove their accusing voices out of my head as I briskly walked over to my table top where a picture of my deceased father hung. I look up at him, admiring his faith and patience in me. Below it sat his globe and his sceptre. Tomorrow, I would have to hold both of these items-gloveless-in front of everyone.

I gently tugged my teal gloves off my thin, pale hands and I gently set them down on the table in between the two sacred items and I took a deep breath. _I can do this... Conceal, don't feel... _I gently took the globe in my one hand and the sceptre in my second free hand and I turned to my invisible audience. Everything was going exactly as it should, but my nervousness and fear with my powers took over me, and that's when I saw the ice start to form on my fathers items. Gasping slightly out of frustration, I put the items back down on the table and snatched my gloves back.

I looked out my grand window that had frosted over the years of me living in this room of solitude. I gently rubbed away the frost and looked out over the land I would soon rule with a heavy heart...

_I... I cannot do this... _I glanced from the window to my frosted room. _I can't be the queen if they can't crown me. _

I first ignored this thought. _I can't just run away... _I pushed this thought down as hard as I could, but I felt this idea grow inside of me until I couldn't suppress it any longer. _If I left... Everyone would be safe from my curse... Putting myself in isolation would be the only solution... _I took one last look out the window before making my final decision, what I have to do. I walked over and I pressed my hand to the window and I opened it just enough for me to fit through. I took one look back before thinking;

_Anna, forgive me..._


	2. Chapter 1: Missing

Author's Notes:

Hey this is written by Crazy16! I decided that my friend can be called Nerd16 to differentiate ourselves for you guys! But… I haven't exactly told her that when I post this story, but hey, I guess she'll find out now. Hoped you guys enjoyed the Prologue! Nerd16 will be taking Elsa's point of view, Crazy16 will take Anna's and we are both sharing Kristoff's and Hans point of view.

This story is different from most. AU, Hans is not a prince of the Southern Isles, he is one of main bodyguards that protect the castle of Arendelle. This is SUPER different, but we hope you guys enjoy our take on what could've happened in Frozen! Enjoy, Review and Follow!

**Anna's Point of View:**

I was barely awoken by a knocking on my door. It started out softly, not wanting to be rude, before it grew frantic and panicked. Annoyed, I rolled over in my bed and muttered what the matter was, at that moment, nothing was more important than getting five more minutes of sleep. Sleepiness came over me again I heard who it was, but it doesn't process right and I asked who they were again.

"Princess Anna, I need to see you!" I heard the main bodyguard of the castle, Hans asked me. "Will you be so kind to open the door?"

It takes me a second to fully understand that. _Hans…. Hans! _ My eyes shoot open at the realization and I glanced panicked when I saw my coronation dress. _Was I possibly late to my own sister's coronation? That's why he's here isn't it? Even though he is super nice to me, is tall, and fair, and I can talk to him about anything… but he's still a guard and it's not _proper_ according to Elsa. _"I'll be out in a minute!" I yelled at him and I quickly falled out of bed and started getting dressed.

I wiped the drool off my cheek and threw off my nightclothes, and as best as I could, and put on my green dress that the castle's tailors specifically tailored for me. I shoved it quickly on, pulling at the ribbons and straightened out the skirt. I pulled my hair into the hairstyle that our mother used to wear and added the last final touch. A feeling of accomplishment filled me as I glanced at myself in the mirror. I felt absolutely beautiful, wearing a gown that a princess should only wear but not as beautiful as Elsa is going to be. _Always second best…_

"Princess? Are you alright?" Hans asked outside the door. I snapped out of my mind and realized that he's still outside, waiting for me. Scrambling to make sure my appearance looked well, I ran to the door and I opened it, only to trip right into the arms of Hans, who then, unexpectedly fell on the ground. I realized then that I'm lying right on top of Hans, in his arms.

A blush formed on my cheeks and I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. He blushed slightly too and finally, my thoughts came pouring out of my mouth. "This is awkward," I then started getting up off of him, moving quickly to not make the situation worse, "Not your awkward, I'm awkward, you're gorgeous." He looked at me and smiled and I realized what I said and mutter to myself, "Wait, what?"

He laughed to himself and he then offered his hand to me to help me up off the floor. I gladly take it and he helps me up. After I somewhat retain my dignity, I turned to Hans, "What was it you needed me for?"

He puzzled this for a second, almost as if he forgot in the first place, than remembered instantly in the next. He turned to me. "My ladyship, the Princess-"

"I know." I said, in that moment guessing what he was going to say to me, "The Princess and future Queen of Arendelle requests my presence for her coronation. For it is duty that all of the members of the family attend, I know Hans." Walking past him, I started making my way down the stairs when he called out to me.

"Wait, Anna!" He called out. Surprised he was calling me by my first name, I turned to him and he apologized silently. "That's not why I was here."

I looked at him confused. _Today is the day of my sister's coronation, what else is going on? Nothing, the entire kingdom is here to see her, the first person to the throne in ages. The first ruler after my mother and father had passed. Why else was Hans here?_ I looked at him, urging him to continue and he sighed heavily.

"My princess, the Queen has disappeared."

I than expected him to laugh and mutter it was a joke, since he does make me laugh a lot, but he doesn't. I expected him to tell me he was trying to cheer me up, but he doesn't. I expected him to do a lot of things in that moment, but he doesn't do any of them. Instead, he just stood there and looked at me with concern on his face.

I gave a small, nervous smile. "Hans, no joking-"

"I'm not joking." He said sternly. "She's gone."

My heart stopped in my chest and the whole world around me disappeared. _My sister… gone?_

The younger Elsa appeared in my mind, smiling and laughing. I haven't seen Elsa since I was a child; I haven't seen her in about 13 years. She would always eat in her room, sleep in her room, and lock her door. It's pathetic to say I haven't seen her in years, not even for my birthday celebrations.

From what mother and father told me, she has been preparing for Queen her entire life. They were also teaching her how to rule a kingdom, everything she needed to know. From trading, to maintaining political relationships, they taught her as much as they could before passing away. How can she just be… gone?

A thought popped in my head, a horrible one, but one that does explain. "What if…"

Hans looked at me, "My ladyship there's more-"

"More?" I looked at him in shock, "More than the Queen of Arendelle is missing?"

"She's technically not the Queen-" Hans tried to reply to me. It's technically true, her coronation never happened, but with anger, I interrupted him.

"Of course she's the Queen! Queen Elsa! You know, God save the Queen!" I yelled in defense. I sighed at all the information invading my rather carefree mind. "What else is the matter? Is the world ending?" Even though I said it sarcastically, it felt like the world _was_ ending. With my sister missing, I had no one left. I looked at him, asking him what else is the matter.  
"Well, I think you should see for yourself." He said and that got me curious and just as nervous before. _Show me? What on Earth could he possibly show me?_

"Lead the way." I said, and he leads me down the stairs. All the servants were quivering and frantically running along the hallways, trying to find items. One of them ran into me and asked where the spare cloaks are. I answered the spare closet by the room of painting and she ran that way. I looked at all of them strangely, wondering what on Earth cloaks could be used for at this time.

I'm led to the front wooden gates. Hans stepped aside, pulling the doors open with another guard as I slowly stepped through the doors, my excitement disappearing when the second doors are opened and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped in shock.

Arendelle.

It was no longer the green luscious town with beautiful blue waters and glorious sunshine. Dark roaming clouds covered the town, snow was falling from the sky and covering the landscape. Ice was hanging off buildings and covering the pathways. Ships were frozen in the water and cold wind was surrounding the town.

_Summer… What happened to summer? _My mind thought as I heard cries of my name.

People were crowded around the castle. Their eyes lighted up when they saw me, wondering what the course of action was. They were all shivering, and confused by the sudden change in weather. They all started to huddle around me.

"My ladyship, what happened to Arendelle?" I heard someone ask me. Questions filled the air until my mouth opened and I told them,

"I… I don't know."

Another townsperson asked, "Princess! Where is Queen Elsa?"

I turned to Hans, and giving him a silent question. Wondering if the people have heard that my sister, their future Queen about her disappearance. He understood immediately and he shook his head with great despair. I sighed and turned back to my people.

"I am Princess Anna. Princess Elsa… Future Queen of Arendelle… My sister has gone missing." I heard gasps from the people and they all looked around, with their scared expressions.

"And Arendelle is completely frozen."


	3. Chapter 2: Compromise

Author Notes:  
Hey Everyone! Hoped you liked the Previous chapter! I realized that Nerd16 writes in past tense while I write in present... Is this too confusing for you guys?  
Anyways, this chapter contains both of us this time. Nerd16 wrote Elsa's while I wrote Anna's POV. Not to much happens in this chapter, but what Elsa asks Kristoff to do is pretty intense, so pay attention. Olaf will be important later too, just wait and see :) Nerd16 Says Hi of course, and I say hi too! Thanks so much for all the follows and faves we have so far, we appreciate them and can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! Review's would be awesome, after all, I want to know what you guys think of the story so far.

Enjoy! This is Chapter 2: Compromise

**Elsa's Point of View:**

_Keep walking, Elsa... _

While others would be complaining that their toes were cold or that the snow was melting and making their stockings wet. But, the cold has never bothered me. Why would it? I can form ice and snow. I always wore the traditional winter clothing so I seemed and looked normal. Father always made me...

My eyes started to well up with tears as the memory of my father came into my mind. I looked to the blurred sky and I stood still, as if I thought I could see them way up there.

"Father... Mother... I'm so sorry... I tried..." I rubbed the palm of my right hand over the back of my left as the tears fell onto my gloves. Ironically, they turned into ice when they fell off of my glove and got buried into the deep snow.

Ever since I struck Anna in the head when we were kids, my father and mother had hidden my "powers". Everyday, my interaction with people was limited. Especially my little sister... She would always come to the door of my room and knock. Then she would ask if I wanted to do various activities with her like we used to when we were younger. I was never allowed to answer her. I was forced to sit and listen to her pleas for me to come out and play, or to even chat with her. Everyday I heard her come and talk to me, and every day my parents would come and put a hand on her back and lead her away explaining to her that I was practicing to become Queen of Arendelle. While part of that was true... They never re-taught her that I had "powers". Most of my time spent in solitude was to learn to control this curse that I was born with to prevent the innocent from getting hurt again. But with every passing day, my powers got harder to control. My father and mother tried to help as much as they could, but they knew very little of my "powers". Eventually, my father found if my hands were covered, it helped control it. But, my moral support and training came to an end when their boat sank... After that, I was lost. I kept practicing the techniques my father had showed me... But I never progressed. My skill level stayed at one point.

Suddenly, my train of thought was derailed by the voice of another human. I found some trees to hide behind so I could listen into his conversation and stay out of his sight.

"Sven, pick up the pace. We need to get to Arendelle to deliver this ice before it gets too crowded at the castle." Then, suddenly his voice altered into a deeper, goofier voice. "I know, Kristoff! You don't like large crowds." Then he gives a small laugh and with his normal voice he added, "Aw, you know me so well Sven."

_What an odd fellow... Wait, did he say he was heading to Arendelle? _I gathered my courage and I stepped out of the trees and saw a big, muscular man with a hat and bandana on (which were covered in snow). His dirty blond hair was poking out of the hat and his eyes were focused on the path ahead. He was sitting in a very nice sleigh with large blocks of ice as his cargo. His sleigh was being pulled by a very large reindeer, who I presumed was the one he called Sven. I cleared my throat and I stepped out of the shadows of the trees. "Halt!"

The man's, Kristoff's, eyes snapped to me as he pulled on the reins of his animal to slow him down. Sven also looked at me, but he soon lost interest and he began to look at his surroundings. He looked a little embarrassed when he asks, "How long have you been there...?"

"Long enough...," I muttered. But I quickly straightened myself up and I continued my speech, "I heard you were on your way to Arendelle."

The man nodded his head. He raised his eyebrows at me, curious. "Why does that matter?"

I kept my erect posture, "Because I am Elsa, Eldest Princess of Arendelle."

The man's brown eyes widened and he looked upon me. He pointed back at Arendelle and then back to me. "Your... Your coronation is today. What are you doing up here?"

I moved my blue eyes away from sight. All of the sudden, the snow covering my feet was very captivating. "I cannot be Queen. I am cursed... A monster¦" He looked very confused at my reasoning, he has every right too. What I was saying was crazy if he didn't know about the curse. There was something I had to do before I disappeared forever, and that was about my sister. "But my sister, Anna... She would be perfect for Arendelle. Thats why I need your help. First and foremost, I need you to make sure Anna is alright. Then, I need you to make sure she becomes Queen."

"Sorry," he said bluntly, making me look up again, "I'm just an Ice Harvester, not a messenger and a miracle worker. Good luck, Princess." He started gathering his leather reins once more as he prepared to take off.

_Ice harvester…_ "Wait!" I cried desperately to the man.

Kristoff paused once more, holding off to give Sven the OK to go.

"I can help you increase your business, Kristoff." I said, hoping to catch his attention. This is one of the most daring things I have ever done. I'm about to show a random stranger my powers, my curse, in order to get what I want. This man could end me, but I have to do it.

He sat for a moment, mauling my words over before he looked at me, finally interested in my words. "I'm listening."

"Don't listen, watch," I said before slipping my teal gloves off again and I concentrated hard. I closed my eyes and I formed his equivalent of a days work of ice harvesting in just a few seconds. Perfectly in square shapes, ready for selling. I looked to him to see how he reacted. I could tell under his snow ladened bandana, he was gaping at the magic I had just performed.

"H...How did you...?"

"It's a long story, Kristoff." I cut in. "If you do everything I requested, I will make you ice for three months."

"... How much ice will you make for me?"

"As much as you need to make a decent, even a great pay. Now, will you be a messenger for me?"

His eyes gave away his little pout. He looked to his dog-attitude reindeer. "What do you think, Sven?" His voice changed, "I think it's a nice deal! I won't hear you complain about getting enough ice! Also, it's nice to do things for your own species once in a while." Once again, his voice altered. "Well, you know best buddy." And with that, he turned to me. "Alright, I'll do it."

I could tell my eyes were brighter with hope once I heard these words. "Thank you. But…" I thought about something. What if he goes to town, tells everyone I'm alive and my powers. They would call me a witch and have me killed. I have to have some sort of watch on him to make sure he does my bidding. "I do not trust people I have just encountered. So..." I made a snowman with the curse I had inside me and all I could think about was making him alive. I fashioned him after the snowman Anna and I always used to make. When I was done, I looked down at my little creation. His head was shaped differently from other snowmen to give him character and he had little twigs sticking out of the top of his head to be tufts of hair. His torso was just a little snowball with a coal on it. And the rest of his body was a bigger snowball with two coals going down the middle of his body. His feet were only two little snowballs and his arms were symmetrical sticks. He had one buck tooth and his big, black, friendly eyes were sparkling with anticipation and warmth. The only thing I couldn't give him was a nose.

"Hi!" He exclaimed with great enthusiasm, he turns to the both of us. "My name is Olaf and I like warm hugs!" I smile, Anna would've loved to see Olaf alive and talking.

Kristoff blinked and looked at Olaf for a little while before muttering "You're creepy," he looked back at me. "What does that have to do with not trusting people you have just met?"

"Olaf here, will make sure you do your job."

"Yeah!" Olaf jumped in, but then his eyes filled with a bit of panic and he tugged on my lavender cape. "Wh-what is he suppose to do?"

I quickly explained to Olaf his task and at the end, he nodded his head in understanding. He looked at me. "Another question?" He said while motioning to me to come down to his level.

I slowly knelt down by the snowman I had just created with a quizzical look. "What is it, Olaf?"

"What's the name of the funny looking donkey?"

I just figured he didn't know the word for reindeer. So I replied, "That's Sven, Olaf."

"Oh... And who's the reindeer?"

"... That is Sven."

"Oh! Okay! That'll make things easier for me."

"Hey! Elsa-!" Kristoff tried to interject into our conversation, but Olaf cut him off.

"Stop it, Sven! Elsa and I are talking. So... I'm going with him and making sure he talks to your sister?"

I nodded. "Make sure he finds a way that the people of Arendelle crown her Queen." I said before picking him up and placing him in the sleigh next to Kristoff. Kristoff looks at me annoyed, but I didn't trust him and this was the only way he was getting his ice. I was about to walk away when something popped in my mind. "Oh! Kristoff? There is one last thing I request you say to my people."

At this point, the man was looking rather annoyed with my requests and terms. "What is it?"

"Make sure you tell everyone, including my sister, that I am dead."

**Anna's Point of View:**

"Your ladyship-" I hear the Duke of Weasel Town mutter behind me with numerous other suitors and dukes wondering what is happening. They apparently, traveled so _far _to get here only to figure out that one, the Princess is missing, and two that the land is covered in snow and they can't go home. I would be demanding too, but I am the _princess _of Arendelle.

Also, the townspeople were wondering what to do. Their businesses, families, and lifestyle is completely destroyed by this change. They are all looking to me for help, and honestly, I didn't want to have to deal with people like him at the moment.

"I understand that you are the Duke of Weasel Town-"

"It's Wesletown!" He demands and I roll my eyes when he isn't looking. All the suitors start talking at once and demand what my actions are and the townspeople are doing the same. Too many thoughts invade my head and I can't process any of them correctly. Finally, I completely lost it when my head can't think straight anymore.

"Enough" I muttered but no one heard me, everyone else was too absorbed in what they were doing to notice me. "I said, Enough!" I scream and everyone stops talking immediately. Silence fills the open gates as I sigh in distraught. _How was I going to do this? There's no guide that directs me on how to save the kingdom from Frostbite. First I have to get people warm and fed! _"The castle gates are open now. If you need a place to stay for warmth or a place to eat, we will be serving food in the ballroom for anyone who needs it." I hear villages people gasp in joy while my staff is running back inside, quickly getting prepared for the task that I have in mind for them. Meanwhile, I address both the royals and the townspeople.

"My sister. My sister is gone. From what I can concluded, she was kidnapped." Gasps erupted from everyone in the area and it was shocking to read the sentence in my mind. _Who could've kidnapped the Queen without anyone knowing? _I couldn't even answer that myself, but there's one thing for certain. I have to find her, and I have to make things right.

"As for everyone here, I need your assistance. I need help finding the Queen and bringing the kidnapper to justice. I need manpower! um..." I apologise slightly if I offended anyone, "Men or women who would be willing to go look for the Queen. I'm not sure where she is, but I'm sure the kidnapper took her to the mountains, where it would be hard to find her."

"I will be leading this search." I say simply, another round of gasps come from everywhere. I'm not honestly sure why they are so shocked, after all I am her sister and I need to find her. I've been alone for so long, and if I lost my sister, I don't know what I would do. "I will need-"

"My ladyship!" I hear Hans yell from behind me and I turn, wondering what he could possibly say. All of the Royals are looking at him, wondering what a guard could possibly have to say to a Queen. He bows and apologises for his slight interruption. "You are the Princess of Arendelle."

I look at him, a little shocked at his answer. That was his reasoning? I'm the Princess? "Hans, I think I know who I am thank you."

"No that's not what I meant!" He mutters, "You need to take care of your kingdom!"

"He's right princess." The Duke of Weasel Town mutters. I turn to the short and arrogant man, wondering what other reasoning he could add to Hans stupid one. "If you leave, how are these people going to be taken care of?" I could tell there was some other reason, butâ€¦ he was right. There was no one that I could rely on while I do my search. All these people were looking to me for help, which is strange since I have never seen these people before in my life. It's been 13 years since I've been outside, and now, all of them are relying on me. _I have to stay..._

"Alright, as it turns out, I will not be leading the search.." I say and sigh, "I won't be leading the search on foot, but I'll be leading from here. I'll supply supplies, horses, and anything else needed. I just need men and women who are willing to go look for her."

People were hesitant at first. Who would want to abandon their families, businesses, and friends to look for the future queen who never stepped outside in 13 years? I sigh in frustration and then hear behind me, Hans say something. "As head of the guards at the palace, I can deploy some of my guards to help the search for Queen Elsa."

I thank him and then hear some people raise their voices. I notice that it's the ice harvesters and the lumbers of the mountains. They agree that they can go up to the mountains to lead the way. I ask them if they could bring some lumber for firewood and they agree, on a price. And that's when I realised that I'm going to have to talk to everyone to get their help in this time of need.

"Seamstresses! Please come here," I say a little demanding before I add, "if you don't mind." They come up and look intently at me, "I need you to start making cloaks and winter clothing for everyone. I have many, but I don't have enough. Would you start making some for me? All of you will be generously thanked." They understood immediately and they get straight to work.

"People who are good at making food!" I say, and immediately feel stupid, but none the less, people come up who must have big families come up. Women usually, but I see some men who are widows come up as well. "If you could go to the kitchen and help my staff make some food for the people? I'll host your families in the warmth of the castle if you do so." They agree and thinking that I covered everyone for the moment, I step aside and let the families go inside the doors.

Hans comes up beside me, "How are you doing?"

"For the first time in Forever, the doors are open. For the first time in Forever I was getting what I was dreaming of... But I never thought opening the doors would mean having the entire village in them." I say honestly and give a small nervous laugh.

"I've deployed some of the guards, there some of the best." He admits, "I can also go on the journey to-"

"No!" I blurt out rather suddenly and he looks at me shocked. I'm shocked too and immediately get self conscious, a small blush appears on my face. "Iâ€¦ Iâ€¦ I want you here... to make sure people don't do... stupid stuff." I look at him and smile trying to sound more confident than I actually am.

He smiles and gets down on one knee and bows, "It will be my duty, my lady."

"My ladyship you seemed to forget something." The Duke of Weasel Town mumbles and I turn around to see all the Dukes and people who traveled so far to see my sister. I _did _forget them. I was so concentrated on my people then these people.

"I can set up some of the guestrooms for you to stay while this situation is resolved." _Is that safe? Maybe not... But to be careful. _"A guard will be posted outside of your doors to make sure of your well being." The duke's face dropped. I smiled and had the guards escort them to the room. Hans gave a small wave to me, I did the same and he disappears, two of them stay behind. Curious, I ask them if everything is alright.

"Anna!" They turn around and that's when I see it's my cousin! Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene. I smiled widely. I only met her once, and that was for my parent's funeral. They were really sympathetic and kind to me, after all, it was Rapunzel's aunt. She was about 18 years old at the time.

She looked wonderful, still with that cute short hairstyle. She looked wonderful, happy, I looked at them. Love... It can really do miracles can't it? I heard that Eugene was actually an outlaw! And here they are, married and happy. Is it possible that the one true love I was looking for was not a prince? I remember Hans and I smile a little upon thinking about him. _Maybe... Just maybe..._ "How are you two?" She embraces Rapunzel in a hug and I don't even remember the last time I've ever had a hug. She smiles at me.

"We're doing really well! It's a three year anniversary and we're still as happy as ever! I'm... I'm even expecting." She says and my mouth opens wide in shock.

"You're expecting a baby?" she nods and I embrace her again, "Oh that's so wonderful! I'm so happy for the both of you!" Then I realize I haven't talked to her wonderful husband. I look at Eugene. "How are you?"

He didn't even really pay attention to me, "My name is Eugene, not Flynn Rider. This is the story of how I froze to death." He mutters and looks at the grand landscape. I suppress a small laugh and Rapunzel looks at him,

"Eugene," She sternly addresses him and he gives a small apology.

"Hey, I was just kidding! I'm wonderful thanks Anna. It's been awhile! Sorry about Elsa," He says to me.

"It's okay, we'll find her, I promise." I say and then I realize that the guestrooms that are vacant do not fit two people, they only fit one person. "You two are going to stay in my room for the evening." I say, because I have a room and bed big enough.

"Oh no, we couldn't possibly-" Rapunzel interrupts, but I hold my hand up.

"I insist! I'll take Elsa's room. She isn't here so she won't know." I smile mischievously and Rapunzel and Eugene understand immediately.

"Investigating are we? You're secret is safe with me-"

"Us, Eugene. Us." They both smile as I ask the guards to lead them up to my room. I know this is wrong, but this is the first time I can go inside my sister's room. The kidnapper must've kidnapped her there, and I need to see if he or she left anything behind to help me find her.

I go up the grand stairs, getting more and more nervous. It was the room that my sister has spent 13 years of her life in, what was in there that I didn't know about? What was the clues to my sisters life? _Is there a clue that helps me understand why she has shut me out for so long? _When I finally reach her door, I stand in front of it.

My hands are shaking and I take a deep breath. _She isn't inside, and you're helping find her, it isn't invading her privacy._ To my surprise, the door is unlocked. I open the door slowly and when I open my eyes, I'm shocked.

Ice and snow cover the floor. Icicles hang off her bed frame and on paintings and the entire room is casted in the winter elements. The window frame was wide open, the cold wind passing by and filling her bedroom. I shivered widely and my teeth started to chatter. I step inside slowly, trying not to trip and land on my face. I look around for any clues on the kidnapper, but it looks like he didn't leave any. The snow and ice are covering it up well and I don't notice anything on first sight.

I go to her window and close it, hoping that the snow and ice will melt so I can find something, anything. I wipe the frost and fog off the window. Below, I see the guards and the other men and women who volunteered to find Elsa start out on their journey to go find my sister, lost in the winter. I sigh and pray and pray.

"Elsa...Please come back home."


End file.
